Revenge
by DriftingSpirit
Summary: Cuddy decides to use House. Umm... Lots of dialogue a bit of... friskyness. I don't know, a oneshot I was inspired to write while listening to a song. HouseCuddy


Cuddy wasn't going to deal with his bad attitude. She was sick of his eyes on her, sick of suggestive comments, sick of his hints. She wasn't in the mood to make his world brighter; she wasn't in the mood to entertain him anymore. This was a job, only a job. It wasn't her life, although she knew most people believed it was. She was Dean of Medicine. So what? She was still human: she was still a woman. And that's why she put up with him, gave into his every whim. Because he knew she was too. And he treated her like she was. There was a good reason for it, of course. He was the only employee she had ever fucked.

"You're picturing me naked, aren't you?"

Cuddy glared harshly at him, sipping her martini. "You just have to be vulgar no matter where we are, don't you?"

He fiddled with his lapel. "Honesty is next to godliness."

She smirked at him. "And you are so close to being a god." She muttered sarcastically. She rolled her eyes when he simply winked at her. "The expression is cleanliness is next to godliness."

"That's shit." He responded, raising his eyebrows. "Any idiot can bathe."

"Or shave." She smirked, tapping the liquid off of the olive and devouring it.

He chuckled shortly. "I always forget how funny you are." He said facetiously.

She bit her lip and let her gaze slide around the large ballroom. She was surprised that he'd even showed up. House never came to benefits. Guess he couldn't resist and chance to poke at her. Never could. Even when they had first met. Why did she put up with him? Because he's great in bed, her subconscious answered. She inwardly glared. Because he's the best doctor I know of, she corrected.

She watched Chase and Cameron dance before letting her gaze slip over to Wilson and Brenda. She wondered if Brenda knew Wilson was recently divorced and she was moving in for the kill. Maybe she should warn Wilson, nobody left Brenda. Or not. It wasn't any of her business. She laughed under her breath as one of her older doctors attempted the worm. She hoped he didn't hurt his back. The odds weren't in his favor.

"I like your dress."

Her eyes returned to House in a suspicious frown. That was the first thing he had ever said to her. They'd met at a party. He'd said it again about six months later before whisking her off to his hotel room.

"What are you trying to do?"

He shrugged leaning in closer to her. He inhaled deeply. "You smell good too."

"House…"

"Let's get out of here."

"No."

"Can't you give into what you want for one night?"

"What makes you think I want you?"

"What would make me think otherwise?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe me saying I don't want you."

"Details."

The worst part of this, for her at least, was he was right. Ever since he'd been able to ditch the cane, she'd been dreaming about that night so many years ago. Those hands… those hands were something else.

"You're office, then." He suggested.

"No."

"My office."

"House…"

"Exam room three is open."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Its not smart."

"So let's be stupid."

"You hate to be stupid."

"But I love to not think for awhile."

She paused. "Its not worth it."

His hand was slowly scratching over her stomach. The touch sizzled through her veins.

"No one will notice if we're gone."

"Someone will."

"No, they're all entranced in their own lives."

"Someone will notice."

"All I need is an hour."

"You think you can last that long?"

"Longer, but with you… I don't know."

Her fingers curled around his wrist and dragged it away from her body. "I said no."

"But you're considering it."

"Am not."

"Are too. And you can't deny it this time, I can see right through you. You're blushing."

"Am not. And I'm not blushing. Its hot in here."

"It's freezing in here, you are too. So just own up to it and let's go make out in my office."

"No."

"Your office, I'm not picky."

"This is ridiculous."

"When was the last time someone came over to talk to you besides me? Half hour ago? No one will notice. We can sneak off for an hour… or two and have some fun and then come back."

"No."

"Finish your martini and then answer."

She did. "No."

"It's been more than ten years. Aren't you curious?"

"No."

"We can make out here, if you'd like."

"I wouldn't like."

"Oh, you would."

She bit her lip. "Fine. Show me what you've got."

He raised his eyebrows. "Here?"

"Have a problem performing in public?"

He shook his head. "But what I'm going to do to you might ruin your reputation."

Her teeth dug harder into her bottom lip. What was she thinking? This was House. She didn't consider doing anything with him. She didn't want him. She was through with his games. She smiled evilly. Or maybe she wasn't quite through with them. Maybe she could play with him for once.

"Fine. Let's go. Exam room three."

He frowned in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

She nodded.

"I don't believe you."

"Than I guess I'll be in exam room three all by my lonesome." With those words, she turned on her heels and headed for exam room three.

Of course, she didn't have to turn around to know he was following her. She could feel it. Without the cane, he made less noise, but she didn't need to hear him to know he was present.

He was pressed to her as soon as the door shut. His lips found hers and she gave into the sensation. In some ways he had been right. She was curious. Would he better? He was good before, very giving in bed. Surprisingly giving. Would he be more selfish or more skilled? She was ready to find out. Well, to a point.

His fingers dug eagerly into her sides, his tongue battled hers with vigor. She pressed herself into the long lean line of him, working the buttons of his shirt. She was probably going to regret this tomorrow. Oh, well.

His hand was slowly sliding up her thigh, under her dress. His mouth left hers, trailing down her neck. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip and she strained forward into him. Maybe it had been to long since her last rendezvous, but he felt incredible. She nibbled at his neck, at his chin, tasting the stubble she normally bothered him about.

He spun them around, plopping her unceremoniously down onto the exam table. Spreading her knees, he pulled her flush against him. His head fell back momentarily as he reveled in the sensation. She grinned inwardly, her stomach doing somersaults. His lips found hers once again, his hand sliding up her thigh. Her fingers quickly pulled at the buttons of his shirt, stretching against the warm skin beneath. With a smirk, he found the edges of her panties and helped with their teasingly slow descent down her legs. His eyes widened when he looked down at them.

"What the hell?" He held up the black silk thong he had removed from her voluptuous form. "Did you wear these for me?"

She smirked at him. "Yes, I've been planning to ravage you in this very exam room, actually, all night. I can't believe you figured me out." She rolled her eyes at him.

He smiled. A real, true smile. Not a grin or a smirk or even a sarcastic turn-up-ance of the lips. It gave her that warm, fuzzy feeling inside, which she hated. "I bet you did." He rasped in her ear. She had to brace herself to keep from shivering.

His thumb moved steadily closer to her center, burning circles into her skin on the way. She arched into him, shoving it even closer, needing him to touch her. He grinned into her neck before pressing a heated kiss to her pulse.

"Someone's eager."

She bit her lip. "Gee, I wonder who?"

With his unoccupied hand, he brought her jaw to his, slipping his tongue into her mouth, simultaneously closing the two-inch distance between his thumb and her core. She moaned into his mouth. Loudly. He chuckled. She nudged him to continue.

"I don't remember you being vocal." He murmured.

"I don't remember asking you to speak." She snapped.

"Yes, boss."

Her hips rocked steadily with the pace of his fingers, keeping rhythm. She attacked his neck, digging her teeth into his flesh where his neck met his shoulder. He groaned, startled by such an action.

"Sadist." He accused.

"Jerk." She gasped.

"Touché."

His mouth dropped to her chest, kissing and nipping down to her left nipple. She bit her lip when the smooth material of her dress was pulled aside and his tongue pressed the stiff peak. Being unbearably close, she dragged his mouth back up to hers and kissed him roughly. His fingers moved faster and she grinded harder into them.

With a moan, she snapped and collapsed against him in flush of pleasure. Her breathing was ragged and her face flushed, but she didn't care. She felt good, damn it. And that's all there was too it. Just as he started to undo his belt, she snatched her underwear from behind her and slipped them back on. Leaning forward, she kissed him lightly and hopped off the table.

"Good night, House." She smiled.

He stared at her in shock, not daring to believe it. "What…? No fucking way. You can't be serious."

"Completely." She over enunciated for his benefit. Pulling open the door, she flashed him one last heated look over her shoulder before strutting down the hall, pleased with herself.

"You're leaving your window open for me, right?" He panted after her.

Knowing full well she would be doing just that, she called over her shoulder, "Nope, guess you're stuck with your hand! Good night, House!"

**REVIEW!!! Sorry, they didn't have sex. I wanted a fic where Cuddy used House. I don't know why, so don't ask. Anyway, hope you like. It's been awhile since I've wrote a scene that was fairly… physical. I admit, I enjoyed writing this, even got to make up my own word and lots of dialogue. Once again, enjoy.**


End file.
